diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
New York City
New York City is the most densely-populous city in the United States and the center of the New York Metropolitan Area, one of the most densely-populous urban agglomerations in the world. The city is referred to as New York City or the City of New York to distinguish it from the State of New York, of which it is a part of. Additionally, it is known by other designations, such as The Big Apple and The City That Never Sleeps. There are five boroughs in the area that make up the city, which include Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, Bronx and Staten Island. John McClane lives in the Brooklyn borough and works as a police officer with the New York City Police Department. New York City (notably Manhattan) was also the main setting of Die Hard with a Vengeance, where it is the target for Simon Gruber and his men to steal gold bars from the Federal Reserve Bank in Wall Street by detonating bombs in various locations of the city. Description New York City traces its roots back to 1624, when it was just a small acre of land that would later become Lower Manhattan and house Wall Street and the Federal Reserve Bank. It became incorporated in 1898. The city is known for its famous landmarks and daily tourism, with half the population in the city being tourists. Having been a database of crime for several years, only the New York City Police Department can deal with these crimes. Die Hard with a Vengeance It was a routine day in New York City until the Bonwit-Teller convenience store was bombed by a man known as Simon. Simon then calls Inspector Walter Cobb of the NYPD Major Cases Unit to have John McClane go to Harlem, wearing a racist billboard sign or he'll set off more bombs in New York. After a group of African-American teenagers nearly kill McClane, he is saved by Harlem resident Zeus Carver. Throughout the film, McClane and Zeus go all over the New York boroughs of Manhattan, and the Bronx disarming bombs and taking out Simon's henchmen, finally running into him on a barge filled with Dump Trucks with the stolen gold bars from the New York Federal Reserve. They are held captive but barely make it out alive as Simon escapes with the gold and McClane eventually tracks him down and kills him across the border in Quebec, Canada. A Good Day to Die Hard New York City is briefly seen in the fifth film. John McClane is shown practicing firing shots in a simulator at the NYPD Building, then is later picked up by his daughter Lucy McClane in her car to drop him off at the airport in New Jersey. Die Hard: Year One New York City is the primary setting for all eight issues of the prequel, graphic novel series from Boom! Studios. Volume One (Issues 1-4), takes place during Bicentennial Celebration in the summer of 1976. McClane is first year Police recruit in training in a much more dirty, grimy, corrupt and lawless version of the city. Volume Two (Issues 5-8), takes place roughly one year later, in part, during the New York City Blackout in the summer of 1977. McClane is a detective, third grade, working to solve the blackout conspiracy, in a city already gripped with paranoia from the 'Son of Sam' serial murderer. Gallery Cabracer_McClane.jpg|John McClane driving a taxi in Manhattan racing to Wall Street Station. New York police car.jpg|Simon Gruber looks on as NYPD police cars leave Wall Street. Simon_Gruber_-_Hook,_Line_and_Sinker.png|Simon spies on John McClane in Wall Street (the Twin Towers are behind him). McZeusImage.jpg|John McClane and Zeus Carver running in the streets of Manhattan. Empire State Building, NYC Blackout, 1977.jpg|Empire State Building, NYC Blackout, 1977 Locations & Landmarks Being a popular destination for tourism, New York City (notably Manhattan) has several iconic locations and landmarks that have shaped the city as a whole. Click here for the list. External Links *New York City on Wikipedia Trivia *The beginning scene shows an Atlantic Courier Truck passing by before being blown off course by an explosion. This is a reference to the original Die Hard. *Famous landmarks can be seen in the movie. They are the Empire State Building, the Federal Reserve Bank, the Manhattan Bridge, and the World Trade Center Twin Towers. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:New York City Category:Locations targeted by terrorists